


August 4, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl and Amos exchanged smiles the second they returned to their farm from the Pig Pit.





	August 4, 2004

I never created DC canon.

Supergirl and Amos exchanged smiles the second they returned to their farm from the Pig Pit without one creature or villain bothering them.

THE END


End file.
